Villain of the Story
by SweetMary
Summary: a collection of angsty little oneshots Draco & Susan so far. featured DMHG and is HBP compatable.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knew Ron Weasley had it for the Golden Girl.

Nobody missed the glances he sent her way when thought the coast was clear, or whatever that ridiculous muggle phrase is.

I assume he thought nobody saw him blush when she paid him a compliment.

I guess he thought nobody could see the scarlet return to his cheeks when she gave him a hug at the end of every year.

I've heard talk, talk from teachers and students both about how they were "meant to be together."

Apparently every time Granger said told him to do his bloody homework and he picked a fight about it, it was _playful banter_, and really, honestly, it means that they're in love.

Nobody ever thought that maybe she wanted to forge a new path for herself. Why would the smartest witch in our year want an intellectual equal, after all, when she could have Ronald Bleeding Weasley?

Potter, I can to some level, relate to. He has lost everything, but his attitude is not appealing to me. I am not to dive into the pool of self pity he's cooked up for himself. Maybe I would, if he wasn't so damn cocky. I do, however, know what it's like to have a hard life.

Granger, Granger I understand. She's has been put down, and has since risen to the occasion. She works hard to prove that even though her bloodline is filthy, it does not affect her capabilities. Don't tell anyone, but I've grown to admire that about the girl.

But Weasley, Weasley I cannot begin to comprehend. He has two mildly intelligent, talented friends, and somehow gets the credit for their actions every time they save the day. He gets angry because he's not in the spot light all the time. When their all staring at Potter he wishes they were staring at a gash on his forehead, but they're just not. Maybe if he wants some credit he should do something for himself.

He gets angry when she doesn't notice him.

But then again, he gets angry when Severus speaks down to her, or when I call her names. And it's just so _endearing_ that he can't keep his temper then, isn't it?

They thought nobody would notice when they started their games. While he was shagging the Brown girl to get a rise out of her and she was snogging McClaggen to spite him. Oh, and it was just _rich _when Potter and Weasley started dating too. What an adorable little posse they were going to make once Weasley and Granger finally got together.

The hating Draco Malfoy game has just gotten more fun over the years, eh? Why don't we hire his own house elves to stalk him? I thought Granger had started that B.A.R.F. program or whatever against house elf labor. What of that? No, as long as we're going against the bad guy, nobody cares, right?

I mean, there has to be a villain in the story, doesn't there always? And we're too caught up in our own lives to look at the world through his eyes, aren't we?

And yet, everybody still thinks they're so damn _compassionate _and _considerate_. Maybe of _each other_, but I don't see them fending for the Slytherins of the school. Everybody thinks we're behind the demise of School Unity, but the Gryffindors are just as bad as we. I dare you to tell me they don't judge purebloods as being 'snobbish' or 'evil' if they don't know them. We all judge each other, whether it be about blood or of house. Brilliant, Incompetent, Brave, and Evil. They might as well come up with simpler names for the houses. I mean, we're all prejudiced. It's just that one of us was dubbed 'evil' and the other 'good.'

Maybe if they hadn't made cracks at my father, or rejected my friendship and pushed my boundaries, things could have been different. You decided my fate for me before I had even committed to it myself. It was you who made me become my father. Maybe if I had been given a second chance, things could have been different. Maybe your beloved headmaster would still be alive.

I mean, who deserves to be judged at eleven anyway?

I was bred to be the arrogant little kid that I was.

A kid, yes, even Draco Malfoy was a child at one time. Vulnerable. Afraid. Using the only things he was taught to try and make friends.

Was it my fault that my father was heartless?

When all I was taught was superiority and ruthlessness, how could you expect any different to come from me at the beginning?

Every time I see that damned Molly Weasley drag all hundred of her children down to the train, I'm always jealous of Weasley, if only for a second. All the warmth, and love, it radiates off of them. It's thick, almost visible. They share their love with Potter, and Granger too. It stings to feel it every year. It mocks me. So I avenge my self, so I call the woman a chunker, it's the least I can do after they stab me like that.

"Draco, how is school?"

"Fine, Mother."  
That's the extent of my chat over the Christmas holidays.

But why would the Golden Bloody Trio think of that? Why, when they could be thinking of saving the world, and pitying themselves for having to do it?

How _easy_ Draco Malfoy's life must be.

Dumb and smart. Devastatingly handsome, and Weasley. All of us have feelings. Just because some of us mask them doesn't mean their not there.

I don't enjoy torturing muggles.

I don't enjoy planning to kill someone I know people love.

But by the time I began to think for myself, I had already been judged. Branded. Exiled, from the life of the loving.

To love and to be loved in return, I am told, is like feeling the sun shine from both sides.

I'm living in a damned igloo here, all alone, and for not being cheery all the time I'm called heartless. How could you be nice when those who fear you do not speak to you and those who do not despise you?

They're not coming back to school next year, the three of them.

Potter broke Weasley's heart. The little one, she always showed spunk, I understood her as well. Granger and Weasley Senior are finally starting to figure out their relationship.

And because I was driven to my future…

Pressured to be what I was destined to become,

They all hate me more, for killing their leader.

Granger is in love with him though, and they're helping each other to get through it.

But who is helping me?

Who is helping me deal with _myself, _for doing something I can **never** forget? All this time I have been talking evil, but never have I really done something like this.

I have finally proved my reputation. And it is the most regrettable thing I have ever done.

Ironic thing is, if I would've never been given such a reputation, I wouldn't have been driven to fulfill it.

I hate what I am becoming. I hate the coldness in this life. I wish for once I was one of the Weasleys. Or even Potter, who has no parents at all, but still gets more affection then me.

Or Granger, who's brilliant and kind and terribly in love.

Any of their lives would be better than this.

I watched from afar as they all comforted each other at the funeral.

The funeral I was responsible for.

Everybody saw Weasley patting her hair. Easing her pain.

But nobody saw me, hidden in the shadows.

Tears lining my porcelain cheeks.

Nobody hugged me, showed me empathy.

Nobody _shared my pain._

Everybody relates to the good guy for saving the day and being kind.

But nobody helps the bad guy change. Nobody consoles him after he's done wrong. Nobody loves him.

Alas, _love._

Everbody knew Weasley had it for the Golden Girl.

But nobody knew Draco Malfoy did too.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Susan

As I watched him and his friends, admirers, and followers bittersweet sort of sadness washed over me. I had to smile when he would crack a joke and kiss Ginny. It was the hopeless romantic inside of me. No one has ever loved me, I don't think.

I see articles in the newspaper about him every year. Even before he came to school, we all knew his name. Knew his story. He was the boy whose parents died to defend him, and because of his mother's love, he came out with only a scar on his forehead. He is pitied. He is loved. He is considered a hero among mere men.

Did you ever know my aunt? She was a wonderful woman. Amelia Susan Bones. I was named after her, you know. She was the head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My parents are not part of the magical world, so my aunt was like a mentor to me. She was one of my best friends, really.

When she died, all we saw was an article smashed into the corner of The Daily Prophet. The front page had been taken up with an extensive story on 'The Chosen One.' They killed her, her husband, and my cousins. An entire family of them wiped out. If there is one thing I hope to do while in Dumbledore's Army, it is to avenge my family.

I saw her crying, with Hermione the other day. They were in the library. Her red hair was all over the place and she was muttering about him, and his losses, and his pain. It was not long before the both of them were engulfed in tears, comforting each other. No one has ever cried for me, I don't think.

But what can I expect, right? Gryffindors are far more important than we. Just because they're brave, does that make us all cowards? Oh yes, of course. We're just the leftovers. The untalented. Left in the shadows. Since we're not in Ravenclaw, our hard work must mean we're stupid, right?

I wish someone would have cared. I wish someone would have come up to me and said "Sorry Susan, about your family. Pity they've all died off." When his family died, he was credited for saving the world. He grew up into a young man with a life filled with love. But when mine died? A life filled with loneliness. And you know what the worst part is. It's made no difference to anyone else. I'm still Just Susan.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

**Review and Maybe I'll do a segment on**

**Cho Chang**

**Dean Thomas**

**Theodore Nott**

**Any other suggestion**

You can decide. I just had to write another chapter because I cried in book six when Amelia Bones died and I thought they didn't give Susan justice. So there.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beauty

I hate to see her like this. She hasn't smiled, genuinely smiled in such a long time. I wish we could go back to those nights where the two of us would giggle and gossip and talk about boys in our year. She once said to me, "Parvati, I trust you more than anyone else. Since things have been getting more complicated, I want us to promise to stay completely open and honest with each other. If I'm about to walk into the hall with some huge green crouton in between my two front teeth, I want you to stop me, and tell me to fix it. If I look ugly in my robes, I want you to help me find more flattering ones. If I fall in love with a guy who isn't worth my time, I want you to stop me. Unless of course, it's Draco Malfoy. Why is he so damn shaggable?"

We were only fourteen at the time. The most tragic thing that had happened to us was Hermione's refusal to let us give her a make over. The most vibrant, bubbly young girl in my memories is a stranger compared to the lost, gaunt face that is Lavender Brown these days. I accepted Harry's invitation to the Yule Ball. We were going as friends, of course, and he asked me to get a date for Ron. Well, my lovely little Padma was dateless as well, for some crazy reason, so I accepted for her.

As Harry, Ron, Padma and I walked into the ball; Lavender rushed over to me and told me she needed to talk to me in private. For one horrifying moment I thought I had a big green crouton in between my two front teeth. But what she told me was far worse.

"Pavvvvvvy! What are you thinking? You knew I wanted to go with Ron!"

"But, you had a date. And since when did you want to with Ron?"

"Since forever Parvati. Honestly, where _have_ you been? Anyway, I could have canceled with Seamus if I would've thought he would be open."

"Well don't worry, Padma doesn't fancy him so how does this sound. I'll get her to use her feminine genius to somehow get him, to ask _you_ to dance"

She smiled brightly and squealed, hugging me. It was the most excited I had ever seen her. I remember when the champions were presented, how everyone was in wonder of Krum's arm candy. Of course, I knew it was Hermione at once, but I let the less perceptive pick that up on their own. Never, had I disliked the girl that much. This was _not_ how it was supposed to be. Hermione was supposed to be the genius, and Lavender, the Beauty. What gave her the right to be charming, and witty, and intelligent, _and _beautiful. There were witches who were blundering idiots with no looks at all, and this girl is given everything?

Of course, being the bloody prat he is, he had to sit there, gawping at Hermione the whole night. He wouldn't even dance with Padma, much less Lavender. He saw only her. Maybe if I was a big friend of fan of Hermione, I would've thought it adorable and romantic. But as I saw my best friend resting her head on Seamus' shoulder, silent tears gracefully spilling down her cheeks as she watched him continue to stare at her, all I felt was distain towards the girl.

Another thing that made me angry. She ruins my best friend's ball and I can't even bring myself to hate her. She's just, perfect. I can dislike her, but she's so kind, so _good_ that you can't justify hating her.

After the ball Lavender found me and I pulled her into a hug.

When we pulled apart, she nodded meekly towards the golden trio.

"How can anyone compete with that?" she stuttered out, before breaking down into tears on my shoulder. If only I would've stopped her then, like I promised I would. I am angry at myself looking back on things, because maybe if I would've, her downfall would not have come.

Through fifth year, she kept a cool exterior. But by the end of the year, everybody knew, however that Ron Weasley was in love with Hermione Granger. I watched them all. I watched Ron watching Hermione. I saw Lavender watching Ron. I saw Hermione steal glances at Ron when he wasn't looking, but Lavender was. I may have even seen Draco Malfoy staring at her a few times, or maybe _that part_ was my imagination. She had people on both sides in love with her. Her flawlessness was surreal.

At the beginning of sixth year, however, Ron and Hermione got in a series of spats that led to their friendship weakening. Lavender was happy for the first time since the Yule Ball because it was finally her chance to step in. He, being jealous, and angry, asked her out just to spite Hermione. But Lavender didn't see that, or at least she convinced herself otherwise, because to face that the boy she had loved for years loved someone else would crush her.

The months they spent in their relationship were brilliant for Lavender. She smiled brighter, stood taller, and was radiating happiness wherever she went. You know what they say, nothing shines brighter than a girl in love. She was beautiful. But Ron didn't see that, because the only girl who shone for him was Hermione. We all saw them dancing around each other for the entire year, Ron and her. But Lavender had convinced herself it was all in her imagination. She was just over protective of her boyfriend, that was all.

He broke her heart. He broke up with her and began to chase after Hermione openly. Sometimes I think it's more than just her heart he broke, I feel as if with their relationship, a part of Lavender died as well. She never was the same, again. She truly loved him, I believe. With such dark things to come, she knew they both needed each other to stay strong, to help Harry stay strong, and it was the hardest thing she had ever done, letting go of him. Even though she was broken, she was strong. Lavender was so strong. I admire her for that.

She tried to say that the reason she was crying was because of Dumbledore, but I knew better. She was crying because she had come to terms with the fact that Ron had never loved her. He had used her. And somehow, he's still a hero. He still gets his girl. And she was still in love with him. The happiest months of her life had simply been a fling to him, for he had been waiting for Hermione to notice him the whole time. For the heroine of the story. He didn't even look at her at the funeral, not once. No one did. She heard everyone talking. They said things like "finally!" and "they're so in love!" when Ron and Hermione weren't around. It positively tore her to shreds that no one was thinking "I wonder how Lavender feels?" But she was placed as the Beauty, and nothing more. No one special. No one deep.

She hasn't smiled since the end of their relationship, you know. Sure she'll bear her teeth and let out a chuckle, but it never reaches her eyes. She's faking it. I wish I knew how to make her happy again. I wish I would've kept our promise. I wish I would've slapped her the moment she started fancying that damned Ron Weasley. Maybe things wouldn't have gone so far.


End file.
